Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory devices, and in particular to a resistive memory device with a capacitor structure formed on a flat conductive layer.
Description of the Related Art
It has been found that reductions in the size of flash memory devices do not come without the limitations imposed by increased costs. Designers have been looking to the next generation of nonvolatile memory devices such as resistive random access memory (RRAM) to improve write speeds and reduce power consumption. The structure of RRAM is simple, and RRAM has a simple staggered array and can be produced at low temperatures. RRAM therefore has the potential to replace the flash memory as presented. However, RRAM has the problem of leakage, and it is a challenge to solve the RRAM's leakage problem.